There is known a vehicle collision discriminating device where a collision sensing tube filled with an incompressible fluid is inserted and placed between a hard shock absorbing material and a soft shock absorbing material inserted inside a front bumper, two pressure sensors or pressure switches are disposed apart from each other in the lengthwise direction of the collision sensing tube, and the device determines a collision on the basis of output signals from these two pressure sensors or pressure switches (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-310095 (FIG. 19 and FIG. 27)). In addition, there are known the technologies described in JP-A No. 2007-290689, JP-A No. 2006-117157, JP-A No. 2005-538881, and JP-A No. 2007-290682.